


Home

by SuckerForLove24



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Child, Crying, Dream Sequence, E M O T I O N S, Fluff, Happy Ending, Husbands, Kids, M/M, Marriage, chat blanc and mister bug are married, partings and reunions, slight angst, soft, time jumps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 19:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForLove24
Summary: Mister Bug is struggling to sleep as he recalls all the good and bad times with his love Chat Blanc and their daughter Emma.Dream sequence with a happy ending.For LadyBuginette
Relationships: Chat Blanc/Mister Bug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybuginette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/gifts).



> Sorry I'm late!!! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it. Also, happy belated birthday. Thank you so much for being patient! I hope you like it. Happy reading!!! 💛

Mister Bug leans over and presses a kiss to his little girl’s head. “Good night Emma, sweet dreams.” He turns to leave and shut off the light, when Emma sits up and pulls on the edge of his shirt. 

“Daddy?” Her voice is quiet and soft. 

Mister Bug turns around. “Yes, little one?” he replies, kind and caring as always. 

“Where Dada?” 

A frown appears on Mister Bug’s face and he sighs. He kneels down next to his daughter’s crib and holds her hand. “Dada is still out helping people, but he’ll be back one day. Okay?” 

“O-kay,” Emma sniffles. 

Mister Bug smiles and kisses her head again, still holding her hand. “I love you.” 

“Luv u too Daddy!” 

Mister Bug lets go of her hand and tucks her back in, wiping away her gentle tears. He quietly makes his way to the door. He turns out the light, gently closes the door, and then sighs as he solemnly strolls to his room. He lays down in his empty king size bed and stares at the abandoned pillow. He pulls the blankets up around him and bundles himself up tight. On the nightstand, he can see a picture of Chat Blanc with him and their daughter, Emma. Mister Bug groans and rolls over, away from Blanc’s side of the bed. He shuts his eyes tight and eventually drifts off, dreaming about how it used to be. 

***

Laughter fills the afternoon air as Chat Blanc and Mister Bug sit on a park bench, watching children play on the playground in front of them. 

“We should have kids,” Chat Blanc blurts out. 

“W-what???” Mister Bug sputters, trying not to choke. 

“We should have a kid, Bug.” 

“We- I- you think?”

“Yes.” Chat Blanc’s face is serious. “A girl. Emma. And we’ll raise her well and she’ll be so loved that all the other kids will be jealous.” 

Mister Bug wraps his arm around his partner’s side and pulls him in close, leaning his head on his shoulder. “Well alright then.” 

“Seriously?” Chat questions, surprised by Bug’s quick acceptance. 

“Well you seem to have a set idea on it. And I don’t see why not...” 

Chat turns and looks over to Bug. “I love you.” 

Bug smiles and kisses his lips before replying, “I love you too.” 

*** 

Crying fills the halls of the hospital. The intercom is buzzing, doors are squeaking open and closed, and the hum of fluorescent lights is constant. Mister Bug leans against the glass window, peering into the quiet room full of infants. He feels strong arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into them. Chat Blanc’s head appears on Mister Bug’s shoulder, his breathing calm and face peaceful. 

“She’s beautiful, isn’t she?” Blanc whispers into his ear. 

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Bug replies. 

They spend the rest of the evening staring through the window, waiting until they can hold and take home their precious little bundle of joy: Emma. 

***

“CHAT!” Mister Bug shouts across the room. 

“WHAT?” Chat Blanc replies from upstairs. 

“I need you! Come down here!” 

Chat races down the stairs. He leaps over the counter and lands next to Bug, claws out and ready for action. “What is it? Are you okay? Did something happen?” 

Mister Bug grabs his hand and pulls him around the couch. In front of him is their daughter dressed in a ladybug dress and wearing white cat ears. 

“Our daughter wanted to show you her hero outfit,” Mister Bug beams, unable to contain his joy. “She picked it out all by herself.”

Chat’s claws retract and he sits down next to Bug. He stretches out his arms and calls to Emma. “Are you gonna be Paris’s new hero? Lady Chat?” 

Mister Bug leans his head on his shoulder and smiles. Emma toddles over to her parents and giggles. “I think she’ll replace us in no time.” 

“Oh definitely,” Chat boasts. “She will have no problem becoming Paris’s favorite. She already has our hearts.” 

“That she does.” 

The two men pull their daughter into their strong, loving arms. She sits on Bug’s lap and reaches up to play with the bell around Chat’s neck. Bug chuckles as Chat rubs her ears and plays peek-a-boo with her. 

“Hero!” Emma shouts. 

Chat and Bug share a smile. “Do you want to play hero?” Asks Mister Bug. Emma nods enthusiastically. 

Chat Blanc stands and goes up the stairs. He comes back down holding a purple butterfly. “Oh no! The evil akuma is loose!” 

Bug scoots Emma off his lap and helps her stand up. “Oh no! Who will save us!” 

Emma giggles and proudly points to herself. Chat runs down the stairs and around the couch, pretending to be chased by the akuma. Bug joins him until they are both cornered by the evil bug. 

“Come help us Lady Chat!” 

Emma giggles more and toddles her way over to the corner where her dad’s are trapped. She reaches down and picks up the butterfly. “Bye-bye!” She says before placing it to the side. Chat Blanc and Mister Bug cheer and pull her into a big hug. 

“Thank you Lady Chat! You saved us!!” cheers Mister Bug. 

“You’re our hero!” proclaims Chat Blanc. 

Emma breaks out in laughter and holds her dads close. Mister Bug looks over at Chat Blanc and smiles, a tear forming in his eye.

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

Chat’s eyebrows raise and his head tilts. “For what?” 

“For bringing her into my life.” 

***

“I have to go.” Chat’s voice is tight and stern. 

“No.” Bug’s voice is just as hard. “I won’t let you leave me alone to raise our daughter.” 

Chat Blanc looks up at his partner. His blue eyes are blocked by the pain of unshed tears. He reaches out and grabs Mister Bug by the shoulders. “I’ll only be gone a few weeks, okay? I’ll be back.” 

“I can’t do this alone. I need you.” 

“Yes you can.” 

“But I don’t want to!” Bug protests. “I don’t want to do this without you. I don’t want to raise our daughter alone.” 

Chat sighs and pulls him into a hug. “You won’t be alone for long. It’s a simple recon mission. I’ll be gone less than a month.”

Mister Bug pulls back and stares into Chat’s frosty blue eyes. “Promise?” 

“I promise. I’ll be back in your arms before you know it.” 

Mister Bug sighs and squeezes his arms around him. “You better. Or else I’ll come out there and drag you back by the ears.” 

Chat Blanc scoffs. “You wouldn’t.” 

Mister Bug glares at him and points his finger. “Don’t test me.” 

Chat throws his arms up in defense. “Alright alright.” He bends down and grabs his bag. “I love you.” 

Bug smiles and kisses him on the lips. “I love you too,” he whispers quietly as the sun starts to rise. “Now go, be the hero I know you are.” 

Chat kisses his partner one last time before leaving. Bug watches him drive off into the distance from the window, already missing his warm embrace. 

***

Six months later, and Chat Blanc is nowhere to be found. Emma spends all her time crying for Dada. Bug spends all his time missing his love. The days are long, grey, and blur into one another. Mister Bug can only think about the promise Chat made and the pain their daughter is in. 

He spends their anniversary alone. Mister Bug asked Ladybug and Marinette to watch Emma for the evening. He sits on the empty couch and stares at the selfie he took of him and Chat that day at the park. Tears crash onto the screen as he recalls that perfect afternoon. 

“You promised me!” Mister Bug shouts at the glistening screen. “You promised you’d be back. That I wouldn’t be alone. But here I am!” 

He throws the phone onto the other end of the couch and starts sobbing into a pillow. “I can’t do this without you. I don’t _want_ to do this without you. You were always the one with the answers. You had the plan, I was just along for the ride.” He sighs and lays down on the couch, staring up at the blank ceiling. “I’m lost without you Chat. I need you. Emma needs you. Please come back. For both of us...” 

***

A knock on the door wakes Mister Bug up from his restless sleep. He throws off the covers and wraps himself in his night robe. On his way to the door, he checks on Emma to make sure she’s okay. The light shines in from the hallway and Emma unconsciously rolls away from it. Bug smiles as he realizes she’s fast asleep, hopefully having better dreams than him. 

He passes the kitchen clock: 2:13. ‘Who is knocking on our door at two in the morning?’ He thinks to himself. Another knock and Bug is silently cursing whomever it is, worried they might wake up Emma. A third knock, almost like a banging, and Bug is furious. He flings open the door and yells “WHAT-” 

He’s immediately cut off by warm lips pressing against his. Chat Blanc wraps his arms around Mister Bug and the two lovers spend the next few minutes kissing in the doorway. Bug cries, nearly sobs into the kiss, desperately hoping it’s not a dream. He pulls back and starts to ask, “Is it-”. 

“It’s me, Love. I’m home.”


End file.
